prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Test (episode)
"Cell Test" is the third episode of the first season of Prison Break and the third episode overall. It was first broadcast on television on September 5, 2005. The episode is directed by Brad Turner and the writer credited is Michael Pavone. Storyline In Fox River After Michael is bandaged up in the infirmary he meets with Veronica Donovan to talk about Lincoln Burrows' exoneration. While painting a room, Michael hides a cell phone in a small power box in the wall. Sucre sees this and starts to imagine if he could use it whenever he wanted. However, Lincoln tells a guard that Sucre has a cellphone in his possession. When Sucre is asked about the phone from a guard, he denies it, even to the point of losing his conjugal. This proves to Michael that his cellmate can hold a secret. However, Sucre bargains with Michael for use of the phone, until Michael reveals that it is just a replica carved out of soap. Michael then approaches a dismayed Sucre with the breakout plan. Sucre doesn't like the plan because he says he can get out in 16 months and Maricruz, his fiancee, will wait for him. negotiating with T-Bag.]] Philly Falzone meets with John Abruzzi in the meeting room to try to get Fibbonaci's name. Abruzzi disappoints him and recommends trying a different method of getting it. Sucre requests a cell transfer so he won't have to be caught trying to break out. Abruzzi tries to make amends with Michael by beating up T-Bag. Lincoln Burrows talks with his son L.J. to try to inspire him. After some discussion, L.J agrees to witness his fathers execution. Michael's new cell mate, "Haywire", joins him in his cell. Michael plans to dig in his cell while his cell mate is sleeping, however, "Haywire" has a medical condition which means he does not sleep at all. LJ Burrows LJ and Lisa Rix sit across from probation officer, Jenae Conlin. Jenae puzzles over how a privileged, exemplary student turns to drug dealing. She mentions that Lisa has told her about Lincoln. Immediately, LJ darkens. Jenae feels that LJ has a lot of misdirected anger and intends to make sure that he doesn’t screw up his life as a result of it. She demands that LJ check in with her on a weekly basis and maintain good grades and attendance at school. LJ is happy to cooperate, but she throws in one more condition. “And to give you a real good idea where that anger of yours will get you if you don't rein it in, I'm signing you up for the Saturdays Scared Straight program at Fox River. You'll have a mentor who'll work with you weekly to give you a little perspective.” LJ gets nervous. A mentor? Jenae replies, “Your father.” Veronica Donovan Veronica Donovan meets with Leticia Barris, the girlfriend of a late friend of Lincoln's, for some information about the Lincoln Burrows case. Leticia is skeptical and thinks Veronica is working against her. Agent Paul Kellerman, from the secret service, later visits Veronica. Veronica is having difficulties meeting her fiance, Sebastian, for a meal. Sebastian is disappointed and is getting tired of Veronica being unsure of their impending wedding. and Hale ready to kill Leticia.]] Veronica is late for a dinner out with Sebastian, who unsuccessfully tries to mask his frustration. Veronica rattles off her discoveries about Lincoln’s case, but Sebastian cuts her off and asks pointedly, “Do you want to get married or not?” Veronica says that she’s unsure and maybe they should postpone it for now. Sebastian counters with an ultimatum; if Veronica wants to postpone, then they should cancel it. Veronica sighs, then simply tells Sebastian, “I’m sorry.” “I’ll come get my stuff tomorrow,” he says as he walks away from the table. Hale and Kellerman’s sedan creeps into a secluded clearing. Kellerman maintains a cool demeanor even as they open the trunk to reveal a bound and gagged Leticia. Kellerman instructs Hale to take her into the woods to dispose of her. Hale protests, but Kellerman is firm. Hale drags Leticia into the woods and forces her to the ground. Hale apologizes to Leticia for what he’s about to do. But before he can pull the trigger, a train whistle startles him. Leticia uses the distraction to get up and start running. Hale fires, striking her in the leg. As Hale approaches, Leticia begs for her life. Hale looks in her eyes, gun trained, but he just can’t squeeze the trigger. A gunshot rings out. Kellerman stands over Leticia’s dead body. He coldly tells Hale, “Pick up the casings.” John Abruzzi Philly Falzone meets with John Abruzzi in the meeting room to try to get Fibbonaci's name. Abruzzi disappoints him and recommends trying a different method of getting it. Fernando Sucre Finally free from the SHU, Sucre immediately calls Maricruz from the yard payphone and starts leaving a suggestive message on her answering machine. Mrs. Delgado, unamused, picks up. A contrite Sucre explains that he can’t seem to reach Maricruz on her cell phone. Mrs. Delgado casually suggests that Maricruz must have turned her phone off while out with Hector. Sucre recoils at the thought of his girlfriend with the opportunistic Hector, but keeps his tone polite as he tells Mrs. Delgado, “I know you don’t like me, but I love your daughter.” Mrs. Delgado is unmoved, and tells Sucre that if he truly loved her, he would let her live her life. Sucre hangs up, angry, hurt and desperate to talk to Maricruz. Trivia * Cell test refers both to the test on Michael's cellmate Sucre and to the fact that the test uses a cell phone. * Both Robert Knepper and Paul Adelstein, the actors who portray T-Bag and Agent Kellerman, are promoted to the regular cast in this episode. * The episode starts where episode two left off, when Michael is brought back to infirmary which he left moments before but Dr. Sara Tancredi has changed top. Category:Season One Episodes